This tale is the end of all our love story
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: UPDATE! CHAP 4: Naruto belum bangkit dari tidurnya selama 2 bulan? SASU NARU, MXM, Incomplete, R&R please!
1. COVER

**Something that starts**

-

-

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, Dobe…"

"Tapi kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Karena aku ingin mengakhiri semua kisah palsu ini…"

-

-

**Should is something beautiful**

-

-

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?"

"Tenanglah, Naruto… Dia pasti mempunyai satu alasan…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus menyakitiku? Aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyakitinya, walau aku tahu ia memilih perempuan itu…"

-

-

**Is there no one more change**

-

-

"Sasuke… Aku mohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Kau terlalu berisik, Dobe…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke. Karena aku akan mati tanpamu…"

"Cih… Pengawal, bawa dia keluar dari sini. Aku tak mau ada secuil debu darinya berterbangan bebas di ruangan ini. Karena itu sangat menjijikkan…"

-

-

**No more chance, just a dark life that awaited**

-

-

"Siapa kau yang menatapku dengan wajah itu. Wajahmu itu sangat jelek dan bau tau! Kau itu tidak pantas hidup. Bahkan jika kau hidup pun, seekor kecoak akan mencelamu dengan bertubi-tubi. Orang hina sepertimu, harusnya mati… Kau tahu itu, Naruto?"

-

-

**Is when you realize there is only me, you'll come back to me?**

-

-

"Sasuke, sadarlah! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Sejak dulu! Kalau saja perjodohan ini bukan karena kedua orang tua kita, aku tidak akan sudi bertunangan dengan orang sepertimu! Orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto! Kau tahu itu, Tuan Sasuke!"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu Sasuke! Terlebih yang aku cintai itu hanyalah… Naruto…"

"…"

-

-

**Is not there a second life for me?**

-

-

"Tuan Sasuke…"

"Ada apa, Deidara?"

"…"

"Katakan, Deidara…"

"Naruto…"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Naruto koma. Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi…"

"…"

-

-

**If there is ... Please, give me a second life that soon**.

-

-

"Salahkan aku, Naruto… Aku, memang bersalah padamu…"

"…"

"Naruto, jawab aku… Aku ingin kau tersenyum padaku seperti dulu. Aku ingin melihat bola matamu yang selalu memancarkan kehidupan. Aku ingin melihatmu yang datang memelukku dengan segudang cinta."

"…"

"Naruto… Aku mohon… Bangunlah… Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

-

-

**You finally realize how much sense my presence is very important now ...**

-

-

"Naruto… Kau akhirnya sadar…"

"Hn…"

"Naruto…?"

"Kau—siapa?"

"Naruto… Jangan bercanda…"

"Aku dimana? Kenapa denganku? Dimana ini? Mana ibuku? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Mana ayahku? Huweeee…"

"Naruto…!"

-

-

**You cried when you know the fact that I do not like it used to be ...**

-

-

"Sasu-san… Boneka ini sangat lucu…Belikan aku ya… Ya… Ya…"

'Naruto… Mengapa jadi begini… Mengapa tingkahmu sangat kekanakan?'

"Sasu-san… imaimashii!"

"Ya, Naru-chan… Niichan akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan…"

-

-

**And when I return to the past life, would you love me back?**

-

-

"S-Sasuke… Aku…"

"Tenanglah, Dobe… Aku—maafkan aku…"

"Jangan pergi la—lagi… Aku… Mencintaimu Sasuke. Dalam keadaan susah maupun senang."

"Aku juga, Dobe… Maafkan aku yang telah menyia-nyiakanmu…"

"Sasuke… Berjanjilah satu hal…"

"Apa itu, Dobe?"

-

-

**Time and ****destiny**** will decide the fate of the end of this story**

-

-

**.:```:.**** This tale is the end of all our love story****.:```:.**

**-**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**×Dorky Angels×**

**-**

**Rating: T**

**-**

This story contains Yaoi no sex scenes. Not recommended for reading if you do not like.

Don't flame at me because the contents of this story. Please fill with you're comment this story.  
Thanks.

Fufufu…

Aku rada mengikuti cara pembuatan sebuah cover dari tetangga sebelah. Gomen ya. Aku ini hanya seorang pemula. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi XD

.

**Aku ini hanya seorang gadis yang berkeliaran dimalam hari untuk mencari mangsa**

**Darah segar adalah asupanku tiap malam**

**Janganlah kalian berjalan sendirian di tengah malam saat bulan purnama**

**Karena aku, sang vampire akan menda**


	2. The Beginning from the betray

**Title: ****This tale is the end of all our love stor****y**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Author: Dorky Angels**

**-**

**Rating: T**

**-**

**Warning: ****This story contains Yaoi no sex scenes. Not recommended for reading if you do not like.**

**Do****n't flame**** at me because the contents of this story. Please fill ****with ****you****'re comment ****this story.  
Thanks****.**

Love sometimes is a beginning of betrayal

The beginning of the injured person's heart

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, Dobe…" Sasuke memandang langit sambil mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto yang kini hanya termenung memandang sosok Sasuke —mahluk yang paling ia cintai—

Kemudian Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Memandang langit senja saat itu. Ia ingin menangis saat itu. Tapi dia adalah seorang lelaki. Ia mencoba bertahan dan berusaha mencari penjelasan dari Sasuke, orang pertama dan terakhir untuk hatinya.

"Tapi kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sambil memandang punggung lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab sampai beberapa menit. Naruto benar-benar terluka saat itu. Ia ingin berteriak. Meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan berharap cinta itu hilang seiring dengan menghilangnya suara cempreng dirinya.

"Karena aku ingin mengakhiri semua kisah palsu ini…" jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang pada lawan bicaranya. Sepertinya langit senja saat itu sangat indah dibanding dengan seseorang yang pernah memberikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuknya.

"Kisah palsu…? Kau bercanda, Sasuke? Bahkan setelah aku memberikan semuanya padamu, kau membuang ku begitu saja?" kata Naruto lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis. Menangis tertahan karena ia tahu, walau sekeras apapun ia menangis, lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak akan memeluknya dan menenangkannya seperti dahulu.

"Hanya… Lupakan aku, Naruto. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Hinata, kau tahu itu?" kata Sasuke dingin. Sedingin angin senja saat itu. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tangisannya kini. Ia menangis. Menangis tersedu. Berharap saat itu tidak terjadi. Ia tersakiti. Sangat sakit. Ia merasa kembali seperti saat ia terbuang dulu. Tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkannya. Ia meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berharap tubuhnya mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan saat itu.

"Aku harap kau dapat mengerti…" Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berharap ia tidak meninggalkannya.

When all of the words 'love' is a beginning of the destruction of a loving relationship ...

Is there any love for him?

Naruto memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya. Masih memeluk tubuhnya, seakan ia tak ingin rohnya meninggalkan raganya itu. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. Tapi bayang-bayang Sasuke yang berkata, "Karena aku ingin mengakhiri semua kisah palsu ini…" masih membekas di benaknya. Lagi-lagi air matanya menetes mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana ia harus merasakan sakit hati. Kejadian dimana ia harus merasakan kesendirian lagi.

TOK TOK…

Terdengar suara pintu diketok. Awal mulanya ia tidak menggubris panggilan itu, sampai dia lihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Naruto memandang mata itu dengan sangat dalam dengan mata birunya yang kini tampak tidak bercahaya seperti dulu.

"Naruto… Kau sudah 3 hari tidak makan, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Setidaknya makanlah roti yang aku buat ini…"

"Kenapa, Sakura… Kenapa ia harus meninggalkanku?" kata Naruto pada Sakura yang jelas membuat Sakura terdiam mematung disana. Kemudian ia mencoba mengatur raut wajahnya dengan wajar agar saat menghadap wajah Naruto ia tidak menunjukkan wajah dengan ekspresi ingin menangis.

"Kalau kau jodoh, mungkin kalian akan kembali bersama. Toh, jodoh juga tidak ke mana-mana…" kata Sakura sambil memasang topeng senyum pada Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?" Naruto menarik rambutnya dengan sangat keras hingga beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh secara paksa ke lantai berkeramik itu. Sakura mendatangi Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan sangat hangat. Berharap dapat menyembuhkan sedikit luka pemuda ini.

"Tenanglah, Naruto… Dia pasti mempunyai satu alasan…" kata Sakura lembut. Ia tak ingin kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi bom yang dapat menghancurkan pemuda rapuh itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus menyakitiku? Aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyakitinya, walau aku tahu ia memilih perempuan itu…" Naruto menangis di pelukan Sakura. Sakura mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Sabar ya, Naruto… Semua pasti akan ada balasannya. Tidak terkecuali untuk Sasuke yang telah menyakitimu…" Sakura memeluk Naruto lalu menangis bersamanya hingga matahari terbenam hari itu.

When I want to believe this separation, all too late.  
I really hate when the twilight sky comes

Dia benci langit senja. Ia benci suara burung yang tertawa ria seakan menertawakan di atas penderitaannya. Ia benci langit berwarna orange itu. Ia benci warna rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Yang kata setiap orang warna itu sangat cocok di padukan dengan warna senja. Ia sangat benci. Benci akan langit yang seakan menggulung langit biru dan menghadirkan langit senja. Ia benci akan kehidupannya yang telah ditinggal mati. Ia merasa sekarang dirinya hanyalah raga kosong tanpa jiwa.

Sasuke…

Uchiha Sasuke…

Dialah yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Dialah yang merubah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya secerah mentari dan seriang burung-burung yang tengah bermain di angkasa menjadi Naruto yang pendiam dan pemurung hanya dalam waktu 2 menit.

Dia tersenyum memandang wajahnya di cermin. Membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit air. Memperhatikan tubuhnya yang mengurus drastis. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ia tersenyum memaksa. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kau itu sungguh jelek, Naruto. Pantas saja Sasuke tak suka lagi padamu…" katanya sambil memandang nanar wajah tirusnya.

"Harusnya aku mengikuti perkataan Sakura neesan… Kau memang pintar merayu, Sasuke… Apa—apa aku mati saja? Apa dengan aku mati dia akan kembali lagi padaku?" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah shower lalu memutar keran nya. Ia Membasuh tubuhnya masih dengan menggunakan pakaian. Air dan tangisannya menyatu seakan sudah diciptakan bersama selamanya.

No more love for you ...  
There was only the depth of the dark shadow

[Kediaman Uchiha]

"Hiashi Hyuga… Selamat datang di kediaman kami…" kata Fugaku seraya menyambut Hiashi

"Nee… Gashii… Uchiha Fugaku…" jawabnya lalu menarik simpul di kedua bibirnya

"Jadi… Bagaimana dengan perjodohan anak-anak kita?" Fugaku berkata pada Hiashi. Yang ditanya menandakan isyarat pada seseorang untuk mendekatinya. Kemudian munculah sosok tubuh semampai yang manis dengan mata berwarna lavender.

"Wah, Hinata. Tak disangka kau sudah sebesar ini…" Fugaku berkata sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil memandang Fugaku. Hiashi melirik Hinata dan memberikan isyarat 'berikan senyum terbaik untuk calon mertuamu!'. Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu ia menghela nafas melihat tingkah ayahnya yang dianggap seperti anak kecil itu.

"Sasuke… Kemari, nak… Ada Hinata datang…" Fugaku memanggil Sasuke. Kemudian muncul sosok Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan jas yang tidak terkancing dan kemeja yang 2 kancing di atasnya dibiarkan terbuka yang menambah kesan 'jantan' bagi wanita yang melihatnya. Tapi Hinata sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan gaya terbaik Sasuke, sampai ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ayahnya menyenggolnya dan memberikan tanda 'temani Sasuke, dia adalah calon Suamimu! Camkan itu!'. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya meng-Huuu ria karena sikap ayahnya.

"Ehem…" Sasuke berdeham ria saat Hinata mulai mendekatinya dan menggandeng tangannya yang sejak awal sudah disodorkan untuk Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya merasa ngeri sendiri. Ia menatap horor senyum Sasuke yang dianggapnya tidak normal itu.

"Bah, Hinata dan Sasuke… Silahkan ke taman dulu. Ayah dan paman Hiashi akan membicarakan tentang tanggal pertunangan kalian…" kata Fugaku lalu melambaikan tangan pada keduanya dan diikuti dengan hilangnya kedua sosok itu tepat di balik dinding.

What I do not deserve to be loved?  
I was also human beings with many flaws ...  
I'm not a perfect and I'm not an angel who always obeyed god orders

Hinata duduk di bangku taman di samping Sasuke. Taman yang sangat luas dan dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Beberapa ekor kupu-kupu berkeliaran saling berlari mengejar satu dan yang lainnya. Hinata memandang kupu-kupu itu. Kupu-kupu berwarna orange dan bercorak kuning. Mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Lalu ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Kenapa sejak tadi aku lihat sepertinya kau hanya menghela nafas…" Sasuke berkata sambil mendengus. Hinata tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke dan terus asyik bermain dengan alam imajinasinya.

"Hei, kau. Kalau kau ditanya orang, dijawab. Dasar…" Sasuke mendengus sekali lagi. Hinata menoleh padanya. Sasuke memandang mata lavender itu. Tidak ada cinta disana. Disana hanya ada kebencian dan kesepian.

"Kau tidak suka padaku?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata

"Ya, aku sangat tidak suka denganmu!" Hinata berkata dengan lantangnya. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kupu-kupu berwarna orange itu.

"Biarpun kau tak ingin bersama ku, itu juga percuma. Ayah kita telah menjodohkan kita. Kau tau itu?" kata Sasuke yang masih menatap wajah Hinata dengan seksama.

"Aku tau, idiot!" Hinata berkata dengan nada marah dan Sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau— " kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketia ia mendengar keributan dari arah samping taman.

"Sasuke mana!? Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke! SASUKE!!!" terdengar suara cempreng dari sana memanggil nama Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mendongak dan berlari ke arah asal suara itu.

"—Naruto!" teriak Hinata saat ia melihat Naruto yang gerakannya tengah di kunci oleh para bodyguard di rumah itu. Sasuke yang mengenal suara itu hanya mendengus kesal karena acarannya terganggu oleh mahluk yang tidak ingin dia temui.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan dia!" teriak Hinata. Para bodyguard yang mengerti perintah (calon) majikannya itu langsung melepaskan Naruto. Naruto terduduk di rumput sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Dobe… Kau itu mengganggu, TAU!" Sasuke berkata lalu menekankan nadanya pada akhir kalimatnya. Hinata langsung memberikan death glare-nya pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikkan tidak penting dari Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu membantunya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Hinata langsung di tepis Naruto dengan kasarnya.

"AU!" Hinata berteriak terkejut saat tangannya terkena pukulan.

"—KAU! Beraninya kau memukul Hinata! Rasakan ini!" kata Sasuke lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul Naruto tepat di wajahnya. Naruto yang tanpa persiapan untuk bertahan akhirnya harus merasakan lagi tanah keluarga Uchiha.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN!" tariak Hinata pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan marah tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata dan menendang Naruto dengan sangat keras di bagian dadanya. Naruto meng-aduh dengan sangat keras ketika dirasanya udara tidak bisa mensuplai lagi.

"SASUKE! BERANINYA KAU!"

PLAK!

Hinata memukul Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Sasuke langsung melotot seakan itu adalah tanda penolakannya atas perlakuan Hinata. Hinata tidak perduli dengan tatapan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kalau kau berani menyakiti Naruto, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuatmu tersiksa! Kau mengerti itu, Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Hinata lalu berusaha kembali menolong Naruto. Lagi-lagi ditepis oleh Naruto.

"JANGAN SOK MENOLONGKU! KAU ITU MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG! KAU TAHU, PECUNDANG!" Naruto berteriak dengan tenaga terakhirnya. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang memanggilnya sejak tadi. Akhirnya tanpa kata-kata perpisahan pada Naruto, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari sana. Belum sempai ia melangkahkan kakinya yang kedua, ia merasa seseorang menahan kaki kirinya.

"Sasuke… Aku mohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang sangat lemah. Ia menangis menatap wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin Sedingin es.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Dobe…" jawab Sasuke lalu mengibaskan kakinya untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto. Tapi tangan itu tidak kunjung terlepas, malah makin erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke. Karena aku akan mati tanpamu…" Naruto memandang mata onyx itu dengan pandangan nanar, seakan memohon untuk diampuni atas segala kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memohon padanya, hanya bisa memandang jijik pada Naruto.

"Cih… Pengawal, bawa dia keluar dari sini. Aku tak mau ada secuil debu darinya berterbangan bebas di ruangan ini. Karena itu sangat menjijikkan…" kata Sasuke. Para bodyguard itu mengangkat paksa tubuh rapuh Naruto. Naruto memberontak dengan sangat kuat. Ia mengangis menjerit. Tidak mengerti atas segala sikap Sasuke. Ia telah memberikan semuanya. Tubuhnya, cintanya dan perhatiannya. Tapi apa balasan Sasuke kepadanya? Dia bagaikan ampas yang sudah tidak manis lagi dan harus di buang.

"SASUKE! AKU MENCINTAIMU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU BISA MATI TANPAMU! SASUKE!" kata-kata berakhir setelah gerbang tertutup rapat kembali.

I already guessed, this is only futile.  
all the love that once you bring, now would just be a weapon to destroy me anytime you like ...  
You understand ... Love?

Setelah insiden itu, Naruto kembali ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan bagai raga tak bernyawa. Terkadang ia menangis, terkadang ia tersenyum. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah pada takdir yang telah merengut segalanya dari Naruto.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan gaya yang acak-acakkan. Ia tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu begitu pilu. Terkadang ia tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Tiba-tiba langkahnyaterhenti ketika ia melihat cermin didepannya.

"Siapa kau yang menatapku dengan wajah itu. Wajahmu itu sangat jelek dan bau tau! Kau itu tidak pantas hidup. Bahkan jika kau hidup pun, seekor kecoak akan mencelamu dengan bertubi-tubi. Orang hina sepertimu, harusnya mati… Kau tahu itu, Naruto?" katanya dengan senyum mengerikan. Kemudian matanya mencari-cari seisi ruangan itu. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah silet cukut di dalam kotak.

"Ini akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu, mahluk jelek. Kalau kau mati, kau pasti akan bahagia bersana kaasan dan tousan. Tidak akan ada beban dan kau tidak perlu mengingat Sasuke-mu itu. Ya, kau pasti bahagia, Naruto…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tangan kanannya yang menggenggam silet di arahkan ke pangkal tangan kirinya. Tepat di atas urat nadi. Lalu ia menorehkan sebuah garis dengan tekanan besar di sana. Darah mengucur dengan derasnya dari luka itu. Ia menangis. Tapi matanya seolah menggambarkan lain.

"Neechan… Jaga baik-baik dirimu… Hoaammm… Aku mengantuk sekali… Sayonara—neechan…" katanya. Lalu kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya. Ia tertidur. Tertidur sambil tersenyum. Senyum ketenangan dan melukiskan kebahagiaan. Naruto kini merasa semua beban telah hilang dari pundaknya. Ia merasa bebas. Dan harapan terakhirnya adalah semoga ia bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya disana.

---TBC---

**GREEKKK!!!**

**AKU DIHANTAM…**

**Aduh… Aku bener-bener tidak bisa buat cerita berating T… T3T**

**Sedihnya…**

**Jadi maaf ya kalau rada tidak nyambung…**

**But, R&R please…**

***kalau ada masukan silahkan… Tapi jangan flame saya T.T itu akan membuat saya benar-benar merasa sebagai author yang sangat buruk T.T***

**xxXXXxxx**

**Do not ever stop running when I chase ...  
Because I was the predator in the night**

**xxxXXXxxx**


	3. What Should I do?

**Title: ****This tale is the end of all our love stor****y**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Author: Dorky Angels**

**-**

**Rating: T**

**-**

**Warning: ****This story contains Yaoi no sex scenes. Not recommended for reading if you do not like.**

**Do****n't flame**** at me because the contents of this story. Please fill ****with ****you****'re comment ****this story.  
Thanks****.**

**-**

**-**

**INFORMATION!**

**UZUMAKI FAMILY**

**-UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**-UZUMAKI SAKURA**

**-**

**UCHIHA FAMILY**

**UCHIHA FUGAKU**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

**-**

**HYUGA FAMILY**

**HYUGA HIASHI**

**HYUGA HINATA**

**-**

**AND THE STORY HAS BEGIN: CHAPTER 2**

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

Are you not satisfied with the current situation?  
What do you want exactly?

**xxxXXXxxx**

**[Kediaman Uchiha]**

Rumah megah itu kini berasa bagaikan di rundung awan kelam. Hinata menangis di bangku taman sedangkan Sasuke… Ia hanya ber-'Hn' ria sambil menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Naruto. Sedangkan kedua ayah hanya bengong tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke lalu mendekati Hinata dengan segala keberanian. Ia mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke memandang tubuh yang kini menangis sesegukan itu. Sasuke menghela nafas. Sangat panjang sehingga ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan buru-buru menghirupnya lagi. Ia semakin dekat dengan sosok rapuh itu. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata.

"Hinata…" Sasuke berkata, lalu ia menyentuh punggung yang gemetar itu. "Hina…"

"Berhenti! Jangan menyentuh ku!" kata-kata itu terlontar manis dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. Ia merasa seperti di tusuk seribu jarum akupunktur. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang tersangka di hadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata menoleh padanya dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. Sasuke hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap Hinata.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Kenapa masih kau tanyakan hal itu? Kau itu adalah sumber dari masalah ini! Kau tau itu, Sasuke!" Hinata berteriak padanya dengan berlinangan air mata.

Sasuke memandang gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Apa sih maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Sasuke, sadarlah! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Sejak dulu! Kalau saja perjodohan ini bukan karena kedua orang tua kita, aku tidak akan sudi bertunangan dengan orang sepertimu! Orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto! Kau tahu itu, Tuan Sasuke!" Hinata membentak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya seperti sebuah telor mata sapi. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan 'jangan bercanda kau, Hinata.' Seolah mengerti tatapan Sasuke, Hinata membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali dan membuat Hinata. Wajah stoic-nya kini berubah menjadi wajah orang yang putus asa.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu Sasuke! Terlebih yang aku cintai itu hanyalah… Naruto…"

DEG!

Jantung Sasuke berdentam dengan sangat cepat dan tidak terkendali. Jantungnya serasa ingin loncat keluar dari tempatnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah rumput seakan tidak ingin melihat tatapan orang di depannya.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudku, Tuan Sasuke?" Hinata menatapnya masih dengan berlinangan air mata. Kini Sasuke mengerti mengapa ia berusaha mati-matian membela Naruto saat Sasuke melukainya. Sasuke kini hanya memandang pantulan dirinya di kolam ikan di sisinya.

"Aku putuskan… Aku membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku tidak ingin masa depan ku suram karena menikah dengan orang sepertimu. Permisi…" Hinata berkata tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi. Sekarang Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti sampah. Ia termenung menatap kepergian Hinata beserta ayah Hinata. Ia melihat ayahnya merunduk meminta maaf pada keluarga Hinata. Sasuke kini terdiam mematung di sana sambil merenungi kejadian yang baru terlintas 2 menit yang lalu.

xxxXXXxxx

**[****Kediaman Uzumaki]**

"Naruto…" berulang kali wanita bertubuh ramping dan berambut merah muda itu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naru-chan… Buka pintunya sayang… Ini neechan… Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan neechan? Naruto?" Sakura mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali. Tapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Akhirnya ia menggenggam knop pintu.

CKLEK…

"Eh? Tidak terkunci? Tumben sekali Naru-chan melakukan hal ini… Biasanya ia sangat benci jika kamarnya tidak terkunci." Sakura berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Naru-chan… Neechan pulang nih…" kata Sakura seraya mencari sosok itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu berada di kamar itu.

"Ini sangat aneh… Naruto… Di mana kamu?" Sakura berteriak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon kamar. Tidak ada sosok Naruto di sana. Ia menghela nafas panjang menandakan ia sangat cemas akan keadaan Naruto. Ia mencari ke segala pelosok kamar itu. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Naruto dimana pun. Kemudian matanya tertuju ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

"Naruto… Kau disana?" dengan perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Kemudian ia menggenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya.

"Naru…" kata-katanya terputus. Digantikan dengan teriakan panik dari Sakura. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat sosok yang di carinya tergeletak lemah disana. Ia mendatangi sosok itu dan mencari denyut nadinya. Sangat lemah. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tas yang tadi di pakainya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas itu. Terdengar suara tombol yang dipencet. Lalu dengan tubuh yang masih bergetaran dan suara yang kelewat panik ia menelpon rumah sakit.

"_Halo, selamat siang… Rumah sakit xxx, ada yang bisa dibantu…"_

"T—TOLONG SEGERA KIRIMKAN AMBULAN KEMARI! ADA YANG SEKARAT! YA, DI JALAN EBISU SHIBUYA-KU. TOLONG SECEPATNYA!" kemudian Sakura menutup teleponnya dan beranjak ke arah kotak P3K dan mengambil beberapa perban dan kapas. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar Naruto dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Sakura segera merobek plastik yang membungkus si-perban, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kapas dan ditetesi dengan obat anti septic lalu mengelap ringan tangan Naruto yang masih merembeskan darah segar. Ia kini menangis karena khawatir akan keadaan otouto semata wayangnya itu.

"Naruto bertahanlah… Sebentar lagi ambulan datang… Sabar ya… Jangan tinggalkan neechan disini sendiri…" katanya dengan tangan yang gemetar sambil mengikatkan perban seadanya di tangan pergelangan tangan Naruto.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**[RUMAH SAKIT…]**

Sakura menunggu di depan pintu operasi. Ia menyadari bahwa adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan sekarat. Ia menangis sejadinya saat itu. Beberapa orang disana melihatnya dengan iba, kemudian menenangkannya. Beberapa perawat di sana juga ikut membantu menenangkan Sakura yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat Sakura mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang membantu menenangkannya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol lalu mencari sebuah nama yang ada disana.

"Deidara…" ia mulai berkomat-kamit memanggil nama itu. Kemudia ia mendapatkan nama yang ia cari dan mulai memanggil nomor itu melalui ponselnya.

"_Hai, moshi-moshi… Nee… Ada apa Sakura-chan?"_ terdengar suara Deidara dari sebrang. Kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari Sakura. Deidara terheran-heran dengan suara yang ia dengar barusan.

"_Sakura-chan? Ada apa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"_ Deidara berkata dengan nada panik. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada kekasihnya itu.

"N-Naruto…"

"_Ada apa dengan Naruto, Sakura?"_ Deidara mendengar Sakura dengan seksama. Ia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sakura.

"Naruto… Dia… Berniat bunuh diri… Sekarang dia sedang menjalani operasi. Aku sangat takut, Dei-san… Aku…"

"_Sudah… Aku akan segera kesana… Dimana alamatnya?"_

"Di rumah sakit xxx jalan xxx… Aku sangat takut…"

"_Mohon tunggu aku, aku akan kesana secepatnya…"_

Lalu terdengar suara telepon yang terputus. Sakura menutup ponsel lipatnya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam tas. Ia masih berharap. Berharap agar Naruto kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

xxxXXXxxx

"Sakura… Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang?" tiba-tiba Deidara muncul dari belakang Sakura. Sakura yang tahu bahwa itu Deidara, langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan tubuh yang gemetar hebat.

"Dia m-masih di ruang operasi… Aku tidak mengerti… Ia mencoba bunuh diri di kamar mandi… Aku datang. Ia sudah sekarat… Aku bukan kakak yang baik… aku…"

"Stt… Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Sakura. Kau adalah kakak yang terbaik bagi Naruto. Dan sekarang Tenanglah… Aku ada di sampingmu, Sakura…" Deidara membalas pelukan Sakura.

TING…

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruang operasi itu padam menandakan bahwa operasinya telah selesai. Perlahan pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan memunculkan beberapa perawat beserta dokter yang mendorong tempat tidur beroda. Di atasnya terlihat sosok tubuh kecil dengan wajah pucat sedang tertidur tenang tanpa beban. Sakura memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Ia menangis lagi. Ia tidak tahan melihat sosok yang kini terbaring lemah dan bernafas menggunakan alat bantu sebagai sumber kehidupannya. Deidara langsung memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut.

"Ayo… Tenanglah… Setidaknya operasinya berhasil…" kata Deidara kemudian diikuti dengan anggukkan lemah dari Sakura.

xxxXXXxxx

**[Di ruang ****rawat…]**

"Bagaimana keadaannya…?" tanya Sakura pada dokter tersebut yang diketahui namanya adalah Kabuto.

"Saat ini ia masih dalam keadaan koma… Kita lihat saja dalam 24 jam kedepan… Kalau ia bisa berhasil melewati masa komanya… Ia akan selamat… Tapi…"

"Apa, Dokter?" Sakura dan Deidara menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan penuh cemas. Kabuto menutup matanya dan membenarkan letak kacamatannya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang itu.

"Kalau dia memutuskan untuk menyerah… Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun… Berdoalah dan terus support dia. Semoga tuhan belum sayang padanya…" kata Kabuto lalu menepuk lembut punggung Deidara. Sakura yang mendengar penuturan sang dokter hanya bisa menangis di sana.

xxxXXXxxx

**[Kediaman Uchiha…]**

"_Hei, Sasuke… Aku ada kejutan untukmu!!! Ha ha ha… Ini kado untuk ualgn tahunmu… Semoga kau suka…"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Kenapa ekspresimu hanya seperti itu, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak suka kado dariku?"_

"_Jangan menangis, Dobe…"_

"_Aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya sedih karena kau tidak mau menerima kado dariku. Sedangkan kado dari Hinata kau menerimanya dengan ungkapan-ungkapan romantis… Kenapa saat aku memberikanmu kado kau tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata yang membuatku bahagia?"_

"_Dasar, Dobe. Untuk apa kata-kata kalau kau tahu aku mencintaimu?"_

_  
"S-Sasuke… Hnnn!!! Nyaaa!! Kau membuatku malu!!"_

"_Hn…"_

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke termenung di meja kerjanya. Ia kembali terkenang masa-masa saat bersama Naruto. Ia kemudian menyadari satu hal. Sejak awal sampai akhir ia berpacaran dengan Naruto, tak pernah sekali pun ia membuat Naruto tersenyum puas dalam kebahagiaan. Kemudian ia menutup matanya. Ingatannya kembali terngiang akan kata-kata Hinata…

"_Sasuke, sadarlah! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Sejak dulu! Kalau saja perjodohan ini bukan karena kedua orang tua kita, aku tidak akan sudi bertunangan dengan orang sepertimu! Orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto! Kau tahu itu, Tuan Sasuke!"_

Ya… Ia telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto, ia tak pernah sekalipun membuat Naruto bahagia saat bersamanya. Ia selalu berselingkuh kalau Naruto tidak bisa menemaninya keluar. Ia selalu memanfaatkan tubuh Naruto saat tak ada seorang perempuan pun yang mau bersetubuh dengannya. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu brengsek sekarang. Lalu ia menerawang ke arah jendela dan melihat awan cerah hari itu.

"Naruto…" cakapnya. Entah mengapa ia merindukan pemuda ceria itu. Ia merindukan semua yang pemuda itu miliki. Ia ingin menatap mata penuh karisma itu lagi. Ia ingin. Ia ingin bertemu pemuda itu lagi.

"_Sasuke… Aku mencintaimu…"_

"Hn!" Sasuke tersentak terkejut ketika ada sebuah suara yang samar memanggil namanya. Ia mencari asal suara itu. Tapi ia tak menemukan satu sosok apapun di ruangan itu. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di singgasananya.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan…" ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian perlahan ia menutup matanya. Meninggalkan alam nyata dan berpindah ke alam khayalan. Ya… Ia berharap alam itu dapat menjadi pelariannya saat ini. Saat semua masalah datang bertubi-tubi.

xxxXXXxxx

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Sasuke… Aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Naruto? Kaukah itu?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Ah… Naruto… Aku sangat merindukanmu…"_

"_J-jangan Sasuke… Jangan memelukku… Karena aku tak ingin terbebani lagi…"_

"_Naruto, maafkan aku telah menyakitimu…"_

"_Stt… Sasuke… Jangan berbicara seperti itu…"_

"_Aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu…"_

"_Ya, aku tau itu Sasuke…"_

"_Naruto… Aku…"_

"_Tenanglah, Sasuke… Aku sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku…"_

"_Naruto… Aku… Men…"_

"_Apa Sasuke?"_

"_Cinta…"_

"_Cinta?"_

"_Kamu…"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"_

"_Kau tetap sama, Dobe…"_

"_Aku tidak akan berubah… Teme…"_

"_Hei, sejak kapan kau memanggilku Teme?"_

"_Dari sekarang, sampai di pertemuan kita berikutnya…"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"_

"_Nanti kau akan mengerti, Teme… Sekarang tenang dan tidurlah…"_

"_Dobe…"_

"_Apa Sasuke?"_

"_Dakara daisuki…"_

"_Hm… Aku mengerti, Teme… Tai suki yo… Teme…"_

"_Aku tidur… Selamat… Malam, Dobe…"_

"_Selamat malam… Sampai jumpa sampai kita bertemu lain kali, Teme…"_

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke membuka matanya. Masih disana. Di singgasananya. Ia masih duduk disana. Masih dikamarnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada Dobe, berarti ia hanya bermimpi. Ya, mimpi yang sangat aneh. Mimpi seperti sebuah perpisahan. Perjumpaan perpisahan terakhir. Ia menghela nafas sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu yang terketuk.

"Deidara? Tumben sekali kau mendatangi kamarku…" Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan Sasuke…" Deidara berkata dengan wajah sedih. Ia sepertinya segan untuk memberi tau pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Deidara?" Sasuke bertanya pada Deidara dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus aneh. Ia baru sekali melihat Deidara yang seperti ini.

"…" Deidara diam beberapa saat. Jeda panjang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Katakan, Deidara…" kini Sasuke benar-benar panik.

"Naruto…" Deidara terbata. Kali ini ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa ada yang salah atas semua ini. Bermula dari ia mengingat sosok Naruto terus-menerus, kemudian ada suara Naruto yang terngiang di kepalanya dan terakhir mimpi yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa ada yang salah hari itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sasuke memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Naruto koma. Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi…"

"…"

xxxXXXxxx

-TO BE CONTINUE-

**I was a ****girl**** who has many flaws ...  
I'm not perfect,  
So I need you as I get a bite to go ahead.**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**NyaahhH!!!! **

**Chappie 2 selesai!!!**

**R&R please…**

**Thanks ya udah ng-review FF aku =^.^=**

**Aku cinta deh sama kalian XD *pede mode on***

**Gyaaa!!! POKOKNYA FEED ME WITH REVIEW!!!**

**SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW, SEMAKIN BERSEMANGAT! GANBATTE, MINNA SAN!!!**


	4. Thats my fault?

**Xx ****Tittle: This Tale is The End of All Our Love xX**

**Xx ****Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto xX**

**Xx ****Author: Dorky Angels/Shikigami can Cheats xX**

**Xx ****Rating: T xX**

**xXXXx ****Shikigami can Cheats 2010 xXXXx**

"Naruto koma. Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi…"

"…"

**xXXXx**

_**Sasuke POV**_

Saat itu jantungku berdetak seperti saat Hinata menolak cintaku. Naruto… Koma? Itu tidak mungkin. Padahal baru saja aku liat dia kemarin. Masih sehat…

Tidak…

Dia tidak terlihat sehat sejak kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, Sasuke…

"Apa katamu, Dei?" aku menanyakan sekali lagi. Mungkin pendengaranku salah. Ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ya, ada yang salah. Dia tidak mungkin koma! Tidak!

"Itu… Ya…" Deidara sedikit gugup untuk mengatakannya. Dia bergetar. Aku tahu! Dia bohong! Dia bohong! Naruto menyuruhnya!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! Kamu membohongi tuanmu! Kamu tahu apa konsekuensinya jika kamu melakukan penipuan kepadaku!" kataku marah sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Deidara menepiskan tanganku perlahan. Kemudian ia menatapku, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela, seakan disana ada Sakura yang menunggunya pulang.

"Tidak, Tuan. Mana berani saya berbohong pada anda. Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Jika anda ingin mengeceknya, aku akan mengantarkan anda ke rumah sakit dimana ia dirawat." Jawabnya

Aku terduduk lesu. Kubiarkan tubuhku jatuh lunglai di atas lantai dingin. Lantai yang Sedingin hatiku saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Saat aku memutuskan untuk dia menjauhiku. Sedingin tatapan mata hitam ini.

"Kenapa… Kenapa dia bisa koma?" aku menatap liar ke arah lantai. Aku tak berani menatap mata Deidara saat itu. Ya, karena aku seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah.

"Dia… memotong nadinya. Sebenarnya lukanya tidak dalam. Tapi cukup untuk membunuhnya karena beban batin dan pikiran…" kata Deidara sambil menekankan kata batin dan pikiran. Mataku melebar. Kini terasa seakan-akan Deidara menghakimiku hanya dengan kata-katanya.

"Jangan katakan…"

"Tapi itu benar, tuan muda. Karenamu… Karenamu dia rela melepaskan semuanya termasuk jiwanya…"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aku duduk di kursi malasku sambil menyerap semua kata-kata Deidara.

"Karenaku? Huh… Dia mau berbuat sebodoh itu?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Bodoh…

Ya, dia memang bodoh. Itulah Narutoku…

Naruto-ku?

Bukan, Sasuke. Dia sudah bukan Naruto-MU lagi semenjak kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Dan lihatlah, inilah buah dari keserakahanmu. Kau ingin memiliki Hinata setelah tahu bahwa Naruto sudah tidak dapat layak digunakan lagi?

You're so mean, Sasuke-sama

Karena ketamakanmu kau mendapatkan yang sepantasnya. Kau mendapatkan hasil yang sepadan. Dan inilah. Kau akan sendiri, terperangkap dalam pikiran dan rasa bersalahmu.

"Ini… Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa percaya ini! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Percayalah, Sasuke. Inilah yang terjadi…

Aku mulai menangisi kegagalanku. Kekejamanku! Aku seorang pembunuh. Ya, pembuinuh.

Aku berdiri dari kursi malas menuju bufet pakaian, ada cermin terpampang disana. Aku melihat pantulan diriku. Semakin lama aku melihatnya, semakin jijik aku merasakannya.

"Inikah si brengsek yang kau nanti cintanya, Naruto?" kataku sambil tersenyum dengan meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak dapat membendung lagi. Perasaan bersalah ini, tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Aku mengenakan pakaianku dan bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit. Setelah aku rasa semua rapi, aku memanggil Deidara dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

**xxXXXxx**

_**Naruto POV**_

Dingin…

Gelap… Sangat Gelap…

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun… Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Aku ignin seseorang menjawabku…

"Halo? Halo? Tolong nyalakan lampunya… Aku takut gelap…" teriakku. Tapi tak satupun orang menjawab. Yang aku hadapi hanyalah kegelapan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

"_Naruto…"_ tiba-tiba suatu suara memanggilku. Harapanku kah?

"S-siapa itu?"

"_Naruto… Naruto… I want…"_

"Kau siapa? Jawablah pertanyaanku…"

"_I want… you…"_

"apa?" tanyaku heran

"_I want… you… to die…"_

'APA! INI GILA! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!'

**xxXXXxx**

_**[Rumah Sakit]**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

Inilah, tempat dimana Naruto dirawat. Aku menghela nafas, mempersiapkan diriku untuk teriakan Sakura untuk memarahiku. Semuanya kini terasa berakhir untukku. Bukan, bukan hanya untukku. Untuk Sakura sebagai kakaknya dan juga Deidara sebagai calon kakak iparnya.

"Menunggu untuk disuruh, Tuan muda Sasuke?" kata Deidara mengejutkanku. Aku menggeleng. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Memantapkan langkahku, lalu melangkah ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Ruang nomor berapa?" tanyaku pada Deidara. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, pandangannya kosong menatapku. Lalu ia mulai berbicara singkat.

"14." Katanya dengan nada sedikit ketus

Kami menyusuri bangsal-bangsal rumah sakit. Menuju ruang yang dikatakan Deidara. Pikiranku kalut akan semua hal. Bagaimana aku menghadapi Sakura? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya saat berhadapan dengannya? Ah, biarkan. Nanti saja aku pikirkan.

Tidak, tidak bisa aku tidak memikirkan ini. Tubuhku sedikit menegang saat aku rasa aku melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat sembab dan tajam menatap ke arahku. Aku begitu takut hingga aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku… seorang yang seorang pendosa ini… Hanya menginginkan ampunan dari kalian, apakah pantas?

"Tuan Sasuke, ini Ruang tempat Naruto dirawat…" Deidara menunjukkan ke arah pintu kayu berlapis cat hijau bernomor 14 yang bertuliskan "Uzumaki Naruto". Aku menggangguk, sesaat aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Sakura. Dan itulah yang aku dapatkan. Tatapan benci darinya.

"Pembunuh…" katanya pelan saat aku melewatinya. Tertusuk. Jantungku seakan tertusuk pisau dan nafasku seakan tercekat.

"Maaf…." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang

"Maaf tak akan membuat semuanya kembali normal, Tuan Muda…" jawabnya pelan. Lalu aku berjalan masuk. Mataku melebar saat aku melihat sosok malaikat yang dulu selalu semangat, kini terbaring lemah melawan maut. Hanya karena aku. Demi aku…

"Poor Naruto…" kataku. Lalu aku berjalan ke samping ranjangnya. Aku duduk di samping ranjangnya. Dan menggenggam tangannya. "Oh, Naruto… Kembalilah padaku…"

**xxXXXxx**

_**Naruto POV**_

'Seseorang! Tolong aku!'

Aku berteriak, menjerit bahkan berusaha untuk memukul sesuatu. Tapi semuanya percuma. Tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Aku terus berlari dan terus berlari tanpa henti. Sampai aku rasa nafasku sudah mulai terengah-engah. Aku ingin berhenti, tapi orang itu terus mengejarku dan tak berhenti sedikitpun!

"Oh, Tuhan! Seseorang tolong aku!" teriakku disela nafasku yang terasa semakin berat.

"_Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, Naruto. I want you died…" _

Orang itu. Sosok itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa? Oh, Tuhan. Aku sangat takut sekali… tubuhku lelah. Inikah akhir dari hidupku.

"_Berhentilah berlari, Naru-chan… Karena percuma saja kau berlari. Karena disini adalah tempatku. Kekuasaanku, Naru-chan…"  
_

Stop! Hentikan ini! Apa-apaan orang ini! Aku benci ini, aku sangat membenci ini dari pada saat Sasuke meninggalkanku. Aku takut. Sangat takut pada orang ini. Aura ungu kehitaman orang itu terlihat begitu jelas, menjelaskan betapa jahat dan gelapnya orang itu.

"UGH!" aku terjatuh. Kakiku sudah tak mampu menahan tubuhku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk terus berlari. Aku… Apakah aku menyerah saja?

"_Akhirnya… Apakah kau memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan kucing-tikus kita, Naru-chan?"_

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Tekanan auranya terasa begitu menusuk. Adrenalinku berpacu, dapat aku merasakan degup jantungku yang berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhku bergetar saat orang itu mulai meraih leherku.

"_Matilah… Matilah bersamaku… Naru-chan…"_

"S-Sasuke…"

**xxXXXxx**

"TIDAK! Lepaskan aku! Hentikan!"

Teriakan Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Ia berteriak seperti orang yang kerasukan. Berteriak tanpa henti. Terus berteriak sampai tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat yang bercucuran.

'Tuhan… Apa yang teradi…' batin Sasuke bergejolak

"TOLONG! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!" Sasuke berteriak melalui Intercom yang menyambungkannya langsung ke bagian resepsionis. Beberapa detik kemudian, segerombolan dokter dan perawat masuk ke dalam.

"Tolong tunggu diluar. Kami akan merawatnya. Serahkan pada kami." Kata seorang perawat. Sasuke menggangguk dan berjalan keluar. Di wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas. Kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat.

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia memukul dinding didepannya. Dari tangannya keluar darah segar perlahan. "Apa yang aku lakukan padanya…"

**xxxXXXxxx To be continue xxxXXXxxx**

**When the night was come**

**I'll be there**

**Beware, cause' I can take your soul from your body**

**xxxXXXxxx **

**Akhirnya mulai nge-update lagi ini cerita setelah sekian lama vakumm.**

**Lagi nyari kerja soalnya xD**

**Doakan yah para reader…**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Behind the scene:**

**Writer: "CUT! Yak, bagus… Nice Job, Sasuke…"**

**Sasuke: "…"**

**Writer: "Sasuke? Heu, kau tidak apa-apa?"**

**Sasuke: "mmmmmm *bergumam tidak jelas*"**

**Writer: "Sas… WAH! HEI! TOLONG! ADA YANG BUTUH PERAWATAN!"**

**Sasuke: "…" *tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab menahan tangannya yang terasa sangat ngilu sampai ke tulang sendinya***

**Writer: "Kau benar-benar aktor yang berbakat Sasuke. Aku salut padamu…" *tertawa bahagia***

**Sasuke: "A-awas ya kau… Penulis sialan… HEI KAU! JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YA! AWAS KALO NGGAK! *deathglare+chidori5watt***


	5. Seems like nowday

**Xx ****Tittle: This Tale is The End of All Our Love xX**

**Xx ****Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto xX**

**Xx ****Author: Dorky Angels/Shikigami can Cheats xX**

**Xx ****Rating: T xX**

**xChapter 4: Seems Like Nowdayx**

**xXXXx ****Shikigami can Cheats 2010 xXXXx**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"TIDAK! Lepaskan aku! Hentikan!"

Teriakan Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Ia berteriak seperti orang yang kerasukan. Berteriak tanpa henti. Terus berteriak sampai tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat yang bercucuran.

'Tuhan… Apa yang teradi…' batin Sasuke bergejolak

"TOLONG! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!" Sasuke berteriak melalui Intercom yang menyambungkannya langsung ke bagian resepsionis. Beberapa detik kemudian, segerombolan dokter dan perawat masuk ke dalam.

"Tolong tunggu diluar. Kami akan merawatnya. Serahkan pada kami." Kata seorang perawat. Sasuke menggangguk dan berjalan keluar. Di wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas. Kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat.

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia memukul dinding didepannya. Dari tangannya keluar darah segar perlahan. "Apa yang aku lakukan padanya…"

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Just only you have money**

**Its not interesting to me**

**If you have a wings in your back**

**That's I need**

**Cause you're my Angels**

**xxxXXXxxx**

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Naru-chan."_

"_Hihihi… Sasuke makan es kelim lasa stlawbeli ini…"_

"_Tidak, Naru… Aku tidak suka rasa strawberi. Aku sudah punya yang rasa blueberi. Naru mau ngerasain es krimku?"_

"_Bolehkah?"_

"_Ini… Silahkan…"_

"_Umm… *lick lick*… UEEEK! Nggak enak!"_

"_Hahaha! Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan betapa enaknya rasa Blueberi ini…"_

"_Huh? Memangnya Sasuke udah tua ya?"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Hihihi… Nalu nggak takut sama det-glelnya Sasuke…"_

"_Hahaha! Ngomong 'R' aja masih belum bisa, sudah mencoba melawan, Naru?"_

"_Ih! Sasuke jelek! Bokong ayam, mahluk zombie, pengelan es dan olang paling Nalu benci!"_

"_Hahaha…"_

**xxxXXXxxx**

**You are my drugs**

**I cant life without you and I'll die slowly if you gone**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**SFX:** bunyi alat jantung

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku duduk termenung memandangi lelaki didepanku ini. Tubuhnya tak lebih seperti boneka Pinokio yang digerakkan oleh ayahnya. Tak ada senyuman, dia seperti raga yang menunggu kapan ajal akan menjemputnya. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku adalah orang yang telah membunuhnya secara perlahan. Aku adalah mahluk keji yang pantas disamakan dengan iblis yang paling jahat. Aku… aku ini siapa?

Memang tak pantas aku mengeluh pada-Mu. Entahlah yang aku maksud 'Mu' disini siapa, Tuhan ataukah yang lain? Entahlah… Yang jelas aku… Hanya ingin Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan mengatakan, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke." Apa itu tidak bisa?

Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar-benar fatal hingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memaafkanku?

"Salahkan aku, Naruto… Aku memang bersalah padamu…" aku mengucap kata-kata sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Tangan itu kini begitu ringan dan kurus. Jari-jarinya seakan berkata, 'hei anjing liar, makanlah tulang segar ini.'

"Naruto…"

"…"

"Naruto, jawab aku… Aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku ingin melihat bola matamu yang memancarkan kehidupan. Aku ingin melihatmu datang memelukku dengan segudang cinta…."

"…"

"Naruto… Aku mohon… bangunlah… Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

"…"

"Please… I beging you… My honey…"

**xxxXXXxxx**

**And I realize now**

**After is too late to stop**

**I really wanted you more than anymore**

**I finally realize how much your presence is very important for me**

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Tuan Sasuke… Sebaiknya anda pulang terlebih dahulu. Anda terlihat sangat kusut. Dan satu lagi, tuan Fugaku ingin bertemu dengan anda dan membicarakan soal pertunangan anda tengan nona Hi… Hinata…" Deidara berkata pada Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin, seakan dia berkata dengan nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'

"Hn… Aku akan pergi setelah Naru…"

"Tak perlu… Kau hanya… Pergi sekarang, tuan Uchiha yang terhormat…" kata Sakura menahan amarah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang teduh pada Sakura. Kali ini ucapan Sakura benar, lebih baik dia pergi dari pada menimbulkan kericuhan yang tidak penting.

"Deidara, tolong…"

"Ya, Tuan. Saya akan memberikan kabar jika Naruto telah bangun…" ucapnya yang tanpa sedikitpun menatap Sasuke yang tengah berjalan melewatinya dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku permisi…" ucap Sasuke lalu menghilang di balik pintu

**xxxXXXxxx**

**I cant blame you ****for what happen to me**

**This is our love story, god written it for us**

**No… Not us again**

**But I, you and her…**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**[Naruto dream…]**

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…" pinta Naruto pada Sasuke

"But, I'm not, my little kitsune…" ucap Sasuke –?– pada Naruto

"Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu… Bahkan hal-hal yang tidak boleh aku serahkan pada orang lain…" Naruto berlutut memohon pada Sasuke

"Oh, my dear little kitsune. Its because you're too naïve. How can I love somebody like you…" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan senyuman dingin yang menusuk tiap rongga di tubuh Naruto

"Okay, Sasuke. If you want that… I choose to forget your forever. I'll make you disappear from my memories. And I can happy without you…"

"Good, Naruto… Be a nice boy. Ini lebih baik, dari pada kau harus menderita karenaku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang diikuti dengan senyum paling ikhlasnya –?–

"Sasuke…"

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Semoga kita dapat bersama lagi dan merangkai kisah kita yang baru…" ucap Sasuke yang semakin memudar. "I love you, Dobe… Forever Love…"

"I love you too… Teme…" balas Naruto yang perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Dan tubuhnya perlahan memudar, meninggalkan dunia mimpi indahnya.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**The Sunset has begun**

**Time for closed the windows**

**No…**

**Its time to sleep**

**Seen what are you dreaming**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**[Orang ketiga sebagai Sasuke *bener gak sih*]**

Kau menatap mata yang masih tertutup itu. Kulitnya yang dulu kau lihat berwarna kecoklatan kini berubah menjadi pucat. Tidak sesegar dan seindah dulu. Bibir merah mudanya perlahan berubah menjadi pucat dan sedikit pecah karena tak ada asupan air minum. Kau memalingkan kepalamu ke arah jendela. Kau melihat pantulan buram Wajahmu. Rambut berwarna raven dengan mata yang gelap. Wajahmu dulu tak seperti itu. Dulu Wajahmu tampan tanpa adanya lingkar hitam dibawah matamu. Wajahmu tak terurus dengan adanya kumis halus yang mulai tumbuh.

Kau melihat salju yang perlahan turun melewati jendela kamar itu. "Sudah musim salju ya?" kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. Perlahan kau mulai bangkit dan menatap turunan anak salju itu. Kau berpikir, 'Seandainya Naruto dapat melihat salju bulan ini...' lalu kau tersenyum sedikit menatap salju yang perlahan mulai berkumpul ditanah.

"Sebenarnya sampai kapan kau mau begini, Naruto?" kau kembali menatap tubuhnya yang tertidur bagaikan putri tidur yang tertidur dan menunggu pangeran menciumnya.

"Seandainya waktu bisa aku putar kembali… Aku… Aku ingin merubah semua yang aku katakan, Naruto…" kau menatap tubuh bisu didepanmu, perlahan pandanganmu buram karena air mata yang tak mampu kau bendung lagi. Kau kembali duduk dikursimu yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Hari ini tepat dua bulan ia tertidur dan tidak bangun. Beberapa dokter menyarankan untuk memberinya suntik mati, tapi kamu bersikeras menolaknya. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kau mengamuk saat dokter itu ngotot tetap ingin memberinya suntikan itu agar dia tidak menderita. Tapi kau tahu, apa yang dia inginkan. Karena dia telah bersamamu sekian tahun.

Ingatanmu kembali saat ayahmu memanggilmu untuk menemuinya. Dengan pandangan dingin ayahmu menatapmu. Sungguh dalam hati kau ingin berteriak padanya. Mengapa dia menghasutmu untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" ayahmu memanggilmu. Kau tertegun sesaat, lalu menoleh padanya.

"Hn…" jawabmu singkat tanpa menatap padanya

"Berapa kali aku katakan, jauhi dirimu dari Naruto. Lupakan dia pernah mempunyai hubungan denganmu." Kau memandangnya sesaat dengan amarah. Tapi bukan ayahmu namanya kalau dengan pandangan seperti itu dapat menarik semua kata-katanya.

"Tidak… Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menjauhinya. Aku… akan selalu menunggunya sampai ia terbangun." Jawabmu singkat

"Uchiha Sasuke! Berhentilah memberontak jika…"

"Jika apa? Jika masih ingin menjadi keluarga Uchiha? Apa ayah ini tidak pernah sadar? Karena sikap ayah yang selalu ingin semua yang diinginkan ayah harus terkabul, lihat kak Itachi! Karena ayah selalu memaksa dan mengkekangnya harus menjadi ini dan harus menjadi itu, dia menjadi cerminan ayah. Begitu keji dan tidak berperasaan. Ayah tau betapa sakit hatinya saat ayah memukulnya karena membolos sehari demi kebebasannya. Ayah tau? Ayah mana tau, DAN AYAH TIDAK PERNAH MAU TAU APA KEINGINAN ANAK-ANAKNYA. Karena di pikiran ayah hanyalah kekuasaan dan derajat. LIHAT SEKARANG! Apa yang terjadi atas keegoisan ayah. Ibu memilih bercerai, memang itu pilihan terbijak dari pada dia berada ditempat yang lebih kejam dari neraka!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" ayahmu berteriak padamu. Terdengar nada emosi dari suaranya. Kau menatapnya tajam, seakan-akan itu adalah hukuman untuknya. Kau melihat di matanya tergambar luka. Seakan-akan kata-katamu tadi adalah pisau yang merujam hatinya.

"Kau terlalu egois, ayah…" katamu dengan nada pelan. Air matamu kini jatuh, tak bisa kau kuasai lagi. Kau terduduk dihadapan ayahmu. Kau menangis. Meronta. Seakan-akan dia adalah tuhan.

"Sasuke…" ayahmu memanggilmu. Kau berusaha tidak menggubrisnya dan terus menangis seakan tak ada hari esok untukmu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, kau merasakan seseorang memelukmu. "Maafkan ayah, Sasuke…"

Kau di pelukkannya. Pelukan yang kau rindukan saat umurmu masih 4 tahun. Pelukan seorang ayah yang mempunyai kasih sayang pada keluarganya. "Ayah… Egois… Padamu, Itachi dan ibumu… Ayah begitu egois. Ayah terlampau buta ketika mengetahui Naruto adalah anak dari Minato. Minato… Minato… Yang pernah merebut seseorang yang hampir menjadi istri ayah dulu…" ayahmu memelukmu lembut. Kau merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bajumu. Kau menatap tubuh yang dulu tegar itu kini sangat rapuh dihadapanmu.

"Sudah… Tak perlu diceritakan…"

"Permasalahannya tak usai sampai disitu… Ibumu… Ternyata tidak pernah mencintaiku… Dia… Mencintai Minato. Karena itu…"

"Naruto bukan Minato, ayah… Dia Naruto… Hanya Naruto…" kau membalas pelukannya. Kau melihat sebersit senyum terlukis di wajah ayahmu. "Naruto tidak pernah mau menjadi cassanova seperti ayahnya. Karena dia berpikir seperti ibunya, bahwa cinta sejati hanyalah satu…" kau berkata lalu melonggarkan pelukanmu padanya

"Ayah… Aku pergi dulu…" katamu meminta izin padanya.

"Berusaha untuk dapatkan dia… Jangan seperti aku, yang hanya bisa menatap satu per satu kepergian orang-orang yang aku cinta…" ayahmu tersenyum lalu membalik tubuhnya membelakangimu. "Pergilah… Raihlah apa yang kau inginkan…" katanya padamu.

Kau tersenyum kala mengingat hari itu. Ayahmu terlihat begitu sangat plin-plan, bukan Uchiha Fugaku yang sebelumnya. "Hei, Naruto. Kau tahu aku ada cerita yang menarik untukmu…"

Kau menceritakan baris demi baris kalimat yang tertulis di buku harianmu yang kau jadikan cerita yang indah dengan otak jeniusmu. Lembar demi lembar kau baca. Kau tak berhenti untuk menceritakannya dari hari ke hari hanya untuknya. Untuk Naruto-mu. Kau menceritakan saat kau dan dia sedang bermain di taman saat berumur 7 tahun. Kau bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya. Dan tanpa sengaja dia terjatuh dan terkena kotoran ayam. Kau tertawa melihat wajah kesalnya. Karena tidak mau sendirian terkena kotoran ayam, ia melemparkannya padamu. Dan terkena di bagian rambutmu. Sejak hari itu ia selalu mengolokimu dengan pantat ayam.

Kau tersenyum, tersenyum seakan dia disana terbangun dan mendengarkan ucapanmu. Kau selalu percaya kata-kata 'orang yang koma bisa mendengar semua ucapanmu.' Kau selalu mempercayai itu, kau selalu mempercayai Naruto ada disana dan mendengarkan semua ceritamu.

"Hei, Naruto… Apa kau ingat pertama kali aku mengatakan cinta untukmu? Kau tersipu dan berteriak-teriak, "Teme gila! Pantat ayam lagi stress akut." Saat itu entah kenapa aku kesal padamu. Tapi, kemudian kau memelukku dan berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme…" Taukah kau, Dobe… Hari itu, aku merasa aku terbebas dari semua belenggu kehidupan yang selama ini mengikatku. Karena kau, aku sangat menantikan hari esok… Dobe… Aku… Mencintaimu, selalu…" kata-katamu kau akhiri dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Perlahan kau menatap wajah itu. Pandanganmu teralih pada matanya yang mengeluarkan beningan air. Ia menangis. Ia merasakan cintamu. Kau tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tau, Dobe. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Cepat bangun ya…" kau akhiri kata-katamu, saat kau merasa matamu sangat berat untuk terbuka.

"Oyasumi… Dobe…"

**TBC…**

**!#$!%^^#$$%!#**

**CERITA APA INI! **

**GAK NYAMBUNG ABIS =='**

**Entah kenapa saat saya menulis cerita ini teringat ketika saya putus dengan pacar saya ==**

**Kok feelnya serasa putus cinta sih ==**

**Terlalu terbawa suasana saya *gomen gomen***

**!#$%$#$%!**

**Behind The Scene:**

**Naruto: Hoam…**

**Sasuke: Sudah bangun kamu =_=' lagi syuting malah tidur beneran**

**Naruto: Ada kesempatan kenapa nggak di pake =='**

**Sasuke: aku juga mau kalo disuru tidur kek gitu =_='**

**Author: Kau mau Sasuke? Tapi adeganmu kamu tidur di kuburan *bawa senso***

**Sasuke: TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH! *ngacir***

**Author: Eh? Apa aku keterlaluan ya?**

**Naruto: *menggeleng* entahlah… *lanjut tidur lagi***

**!#$%$$!%!**

**Mohon kritik**

**Kalo ada saran mau bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini gak apa **

***biarkan melenceng dari kerangka awal, dari pada kena writer block***

**Berikan saya ide senpaiiiiii~~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please ya senpai~~**


End file.
